


Hope

by TheSightlessSniper



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Out of Character, SebaCiel Trick-or-Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSightlessSniper/pseuds/TheSightlessSniper
Summary: A short oneshot based on a prompt for the SebaCiel Trick-or-Treat event on Tumblr.
'Ciel believed that friends couldn't become something more without ending in disaster.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been able to write anything out of lack of any inspiration and motivation, and being given a quote from a movie I've never seen before as a prompt has not helped in any way.
> 
> Prompt was this quote:
> 
> "My dearest friend, if you don't mind, I'd like to join you by your side. Where we can gaze into the stars, and sit together, now and forever. For it is plain, as anyone can see, we're simply meant to be." - Nightmare Before Christmas

Ciel believed that friends couldn’t become something more without ending in disaster.

He’d seen it happen with Bardroy and Mey-Rin, when they had argued over Bard’s closeness with Paula. They’d been correct; Bard and Paula had become a thing shortly after the break-up, and Mey-Rin drifted out of their group.

He’d experienced it with himself and Lizzie when she’d been unhappy with the lack of publicly displayed affection between them. They’d gotten back to the point of being friends again over the years, but any of the original closeness had completely gone.

He was sure that it wasn’t worth the risk anymore…and then came that one Halloween.

Despite not wanting to do anything at all, his best friend, a crush on whom he had been vehemently denying, dragged him out to the hill to watch the stars after trick-or-treating.

He and Sebastian lay for hours on the blanket in the damp grass, mapping the constellations with their hands. And then, as Sebastian used one hand to gesture to one of the less clear patterns in the stars…Ciel became hyperaware of the fingers of his other hand linking with one of his own between their side-by-side bodies.

The other refused him eye contact as he tightened the grip, but Ciel had seen the deep flush on his cheeks in the moonlit night underneath the painted-on cat whiskers; Sebastian never had been good with costumes of any kind. From beneath the thin skin of their pressed-together wrists, the frantic fluttering of the other’s pulse told him Sebastian’s apparent nonchalance was most definitely a facade, and that his best friend was just as nervous about this.

And despite his best efforts, when Sebastian turned to him and leaned in for their first kiss, a tiny, traitorous sliver of hope took over.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for whoever gave this prompt. You deserved better.


End file.
